


to be caught in their light

by azurrys



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Making Out, Multi, Seasonal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurrys/pseuds/azurrys
Summary: The whole ship is lit up tonight, cheers and chatter filling the air with the musical cacophony of celebration. The Grandcypher is more beautiful than it's ever been, brimming over with so much happiness that it takes Noa's breath away.
Relationships: Noa/Rackam/Tiamat (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange!





	to be caught in their light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Welsper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/gifts).



"One more pumpkin right there… yes, that's perfect." Noa's lips lift at the pleased chime that rings through the air. He feels Tiamat's satisfaction ripple through him, and it's more than evident in her tone as well — behind him, Noa hears Rackam laugh in amusement. 

"It looks great, Tiamat!" Rackam calls. "Just a bit to go and we'll be done!" A gust of wind rushes past them as Tiamat lifts off again. All three of them have been working on decorations for the past few hours, and once Tiamat hangs the last few garlands up around the body of the ship, they'll finally be finished. Leaning over the railing, Noa feels a smile curling at his lips as he admires their handiwork. 

Festooned from end to end with bright orange garlands and dangling pumpkin-shaped ornaments, the Grandcypher is a vision of festivity. Halloween, some would say, is a night where one may expect to see ghost ships sailing through the skies — but the Grandcypher is most certainly not going to be mistaken for one. It's a little gaudy, but it does drive home the festive mood. 

The whole ship is lit up tonight, cheers and chatter filling the air with the musical cacophony of celebration. The aroma of chocolate and pumpkins is an interesting mix, but a pleasant one. Noa breathes it in, and despite the chill in the air, he feels a curl of warmth in his chest. 

"Hey." Noa tilts his head up when he feels Rackam press up behind him, arms sliding around his waist. "Don't lean so far out past the edge. What if you pitch over the side?" 

Noa can't help but laugh at that, though he's happy to lean back into Rackam instead. "Tiamat would catch me." As if she hears the cue (and maybe she does; who knows?), a gentle chime rings through the air. Tiamat's done, and she waves from where she's just hung up the last garland, her smile visible even at a distance. Noa feels Rackam detach an arm from around him to wave back, and even though he can't see his face, Noa is sure that he's smiling too. 

"That's perfect! Come on back here." 

Tiamat doesn't wait for him to say it twice. Her hair flutters in the wind that she's using to keep herself aloft, and the breeze she leaves in her wake sets the newly-placed decorations rustling merrily as she soars up to the deck. Even after she's level with the floor, she doesn't walk — she's never had that habit — but Noa is used to burying his face in her chest when she draws them both into her arms, almost lifting them off the ground. Rackam yelps, stumbling forward into Noa's back before he catches his footing by wrapping his arms around her, securely folding Noa between them. 

"I'd ask for a warning, but I saw that coming and still didn't manage to stay on my feet," Rackam grouses. Still, it's more than obvious from his tone that he doesn't mind. Tiamat's answering chime is full of mirth, as close to a giggle as she gets. Noa feels the scratch of Rackam's stubble against his cheek as he leans past him to pull Tiamat down for a long, thorough kiss. It's not a modest greeting in the least, and Noa has the pleasure of watching colour creep over their skin as they tangle together. 

Noa's more than happy to stand by and enjoy the view, but the moment their lips part, he feels the light curl of Tiamat's wind on his cheek, nudging him to turn his head just far enough that she can kiss him as well. As always, she tastes crisp and fresh — like the caress of a cool breeze on a hot day — but beneath that, Noa is sure he tastes the metallic tang of Rackam's heat, mingling with Tiamat's unique flavour the way he likes best. 

When Tiamat draws back, Noa doesn't have a chance to catch his breath before Rackam is taking over, his mouth hot and impatient. He drags Noa under without a care, and that hint of heat he'd tasted in Tiamat's mouth washes over him in full force. Noa moans shamelessly into the kiss, least of all because he feels keen eyes on him, feels the encouraging brush of wind through his hair. 

He's breathless by the time Rackam lets him go, and the cool air that brushes over his lips is an extra tease on top of that. Tiamat doesn't need words for him to understand her. She doesn't speak, but he hears her — her joy and bliss, sweet contentment expressed not in words but in sensations that fill Noa from the inside out. She meets him halfway when he reaches for her hand, and he sees the warm glow of festive lights reflected in her eyes. 

Noa loves to see the Grandcypher bustling with cheer and life. He'd built the Grandcypher for battle; he remembers too well the days when he watched it riding to war, its occupants grim-faced and straight-backed, guards posted at every lookout point. While it had broken his heart to see it crash, on some level it had also been a relief. At least, then, it had been able to find a reprieve from the bloodshed. 

But tonight, wreathed in the warmth of celebration and joy, those days seem like a distant dream. The Grandcypher is more beautiful than it's ever been, brimming over with so much happiness that it takes Noa's breath away. 

"Noa? What are you thinking about?" 

Noa smiles, turning to Rackam. Just like with Tiamat, he can see the lights reflected in his eyes. Glowing pumpkins with their sinister grins have melded into bright spots. 

"Halloween," he answers lightly. 

Often, these days, he's so happy that he can't help but wonder if it's a dream. 

"I hope this night lasts a long time." 

Rackam grins wolfishly, hooking an arm around Noa's waist. "It will. I'll make sure of it." Tiamat's smile is sweeter, more subdued, but her eyes are bright with unspoken promises. 

Laughing, Noa lets them sweep him up, content to be caught in their light. 


End file.
